


Want (Red X)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [10]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Red!verse, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Want, intense want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wants Mike. </p><p>(Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/159881">Red!verse</a>, set roughly two weeks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2739200">This Is It (Red IX)</a> - but can without any problem be read as a stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want (Red X)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written for [Challenge #22 (Want)](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/107875158640/challenge-22-want) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com).
> 
> For naias, as always. You are a star, you really, really are!!!
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"Oh, and did you see the look on Anderson's face when you hit him with that question about his ex-partner's settlement agreement?" Mike's talking rapidly as he enters the condo in front of Harvey and makes his way through the corridor towards the kitchen. "I mean, it looked as if he _deflated_ right there before our eyes and the eyes of the whole jury." He shrugs off his jacket and reaches for the knot of his tie to loosen it a bit. "As if he _imploded! Boom!_ " Mike laughs and, miming a huge explosion with his hands, turns around on his heels to face Harvey, all exhilarated and wound up after their court date that afternoon. "I mean, you _flattened_ him, you—"

Harvey has stopped at the kitchen island, his hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on Mike, and Mike, who's started to walk towards the other man, stops dead in his tracks after the first step when his eyes meet Harvey's.

There is something in Harvey's eyes that knocks the breath out of Mike within the matter of nanoseconds.

Harvey casts down his gaze immediately but he isn't fast enough. It's too late. Mike has already seen.

"I—I have to go," Harvey says, clearing his throat. "I forgot something at the firm, I think. I—I have to go."

"What?" Mike sounds confused, his voice is shaking and Harvey knows why.

"I'll just—" 

"Harvey," Mike whispers and takes a step closer to where Harvey is standing. He stops again when Harvey shakes his head.

"I'm—"

"Harvey," Mike repeats, a little louder this time, and tilts his head ever so slightly. He can see that Harvey is trying to keep his eyes fixed on the floor and that he's trying to let them rest on anything but Mike when he finally raises his head. Mike is a witness to Harvey's losing that fight, too, and when Harvey's eyes meet his, he takes a sharp breath.

Harvey's eyes, and Mike is instantly aware that every word in every language will be too weak, to feeble, simply _not enough_ to describe what he sees in them, are on fire. They are burning with the most intense, painful want Mike has ever seen. And the force and weight of that want, of that unbridled, all-consuming passion cause Mike to stagger and almost send him to his knees. 

Mike manages to hold Harvey's gaze for a couple of timeless moments before he has to avert his eyes. This is when he understands. For the first time, he fully and truly understands.

He understands the purpose of the pocket square and the eyebrow tweezers in Harvey's bathroom cabinet. He understands the elegant and almost demure note of Harvey's cologne and the sharp angles of both his office and his private furniture. He understands the flourish with which Harvey signs contracts and his weekly manicure appointments, the high collars of his shirts and the way he ties his shoe-laces, the way his hair stays in place _all the fucking time_ and the nuances of his speech pattern. He understands Harvey's vast record collection and the measurements of Harvey's fireplace.

Harvey is clad in a suit of armor, head to toe, from the moment he opens his eyes in the morning to the moment he closes them at night. The only thing that Mike has gotten wrong so far, the only thing he _hasn't_ understood until now, the thing that he understands only in this very moment, the moment he averts his eyes is _why_. Harvey doesn't shield himself from the world. He shields the world from himself.

Images flash in front of Mike's inner eye. The lid on a frying pan. A chemical test tube. A lion's cage. The concrete sarcophagus that covers the ruins of the reactor in Chernobyl. The Earth's crust.

"Shit," Harvey murmurs and shakes his head once more. "Go."

When Mike looks up again and meets Harvey's eyes, there is something else in them. Fear, Mike thinks and swallows.

"Go," Harvey says again and runs his palm over his face. "I'll take a shower. You can come back in ten minutes. I just—"

Mike swallows again and, his eyes never leaving Harvey's, takes a tentative step towards Harvey who, in return, steps back a little.

"No."

"Mike—" Harvey begins to speak but falls silent again immediately. 

Mike takes another small step closer and brings his hand to the knot of his tie as if in slow motion. He loosens it a bit more and takes another step, his jacket still clutched in his hand. 

"I want you, too."

Harvey makes a sound that's somewhere between a pant and a groan and shakes his head again, taking another step backwards.

"I do." Mike nods slowly and steps closer yet again. "I do."

Harvey opens his mouth to speak but he doesn't say anything. He just takes and releases a deep breath and nods.

A moment's hesitation, fear, cracks in the cement. The intensity in Harvey's eyes magnifies exponentially and Mike has to force himself to remain rooted to the spot. Harvey's want surges and Mike can feel how Harvey somehow _expands_ and envelops him in the embrace of his red hot passion. 

Mike understands that there will be nothing left of him after this. He understands that Harvey will take him apart bit by bit until everything he used to be _before_ is gone. He understands that Harvey is scared shitless to let Mike see. He understands that Harvey will overwhelm him now, that he will burn him to ashes, swallow him whole, devour him and that there will be no leftovers. Whatever he will be after this, ashes, bones, toxic waste, a new scorched Earth – he doesn't know. All he knows is that he _wants_ it. And he knows that Harvey can see.

Despite all this knowledge and understanding and despite the unwavering certainty Mike feels he's completely unprepared. He doesn't know what to do and he doesn't know where to look so he does nothing and keeps his eyes fixed on Harvey's.

So when Harvey nods again, slowly, very, very slowly, biting his lips and clenching his fists, Mike stands his ground. And when Harvey is there, when he's _right there_ all of a sudden, when he reaches for Mike's tie and frantically tears it off, when he pushes Mike backwards with the full force of his body, when Harvey's hands fist into his hair, he yields. And when Harvey pushes the chair aside with his foot and when he wipes the dining table clean, when he shoves whatever has been lying there to the ground with one swift movement of his hand, when he pushes Mike down onto the table's surface, Mike yields. When Harvey's hands tear his shirt open, buttons flying left and right, and when they touch his skin, finally touch his skin, when Harvey's eyes grow impossibly wide for a fraction of a second, he yields. 

"Please."

Harvey hastily opens Mike's trousers and shoves them down along with his boxer briefs, tears them off along with Mike's shoes, grips his hips hard, his fingers digging into Mike's skin, leaving purple marks. He spreads Mike's legs and steps between them, opens his own trousers and pushes them down a little, freeing his cock. He spits onto his fingers and rubs them over Mike's entrance a couple of times, pressing them against the tight ring of muscle _hard_ for a second before he brings his hand back up again and spits into his palm. Stroking himself once, twice, he positions himself and enters Mike with one forceful thrust.

Mike's mouth opens in a silent scream and he grips the edges of the table hard, trembling underneath Harvey, holding his breath.

Harvey withdraws almost completely and pushes back in, drawing a whimper from Mike's lips, and when he begins to fuck Mike hard, Mike tries to wrap his legs around Harvey's waist but they drop down again after only a few of Harvey's thrusts, and his whimpers turn into moans.

Harvey reaches up and grabs Mike's upper arms and Mike can feel Harvey's marks already, he can feel Harvey's fingernails breaking his skin and he goes completely slack for a couple of moments, just lying there on the table, an offer, prey, a world.

"God, Mike," Harvey groans, fucking into him again and again, panting, shoving Mike over the table's surface, the wood hard against Mike's back. He grabs hold of Mike's hair again with one hand, fisting into it, holding on to that anchor with all his strength.

Mike longs to squeeze his eyes shut but he keeps them open, letting Harvey's stare penetrate him, and Harvey fucks him with his eyes and Mike lets him and he can feel that look, that longing, that _want_ burning through his spine and going right to his cock. He lets go of the table and takes himself in his hand, jerking himself quickly in rhythm with Harvey's thrusts. He arches his back and raises his hips and Harvey keeps fucking into him, panting and biting his lips, his temples and forehead sweaty, keeps fucking into Mike's body with such a force that Mike doesn't know anymore where Harvey ends and he begins.

When Harvey leans forward a little, when the tip of his tie brushes over the flushed, sensitive skin of Mike's lower belly Mike comes. His climax takes him completely by surprise and he pours himself out for Harvey, spurting his seed between their bodies, soiling Harvey's tie and shirt and covering his own skin with traces of hot, sticky come. Staccato moans pour from his lips and his hand finds his way into the fabric of Harvey's shirt, gripping it tightly until his knuckles turn white. His eyes are burning and he can feel traces of tears on his temples but he keeps his eyes open.

Harvey thrusts into him twice, maybe three times more before he empties himself into Mike's tight heat with a strangled moan. Mike can feel Harvey twitch and throb inside of him and after a few seconds Harvey bites his lips hard and squeezes his eyes shut. He leans forward and gathers Mike into his arms, pulling his upper body up against his chest. 

Harvey's breath is hot against Mike's throat and when Harvey's teeth break Mike's skin, Mike thinks he might come again. He doesn't fully realize that he does. He just moans his second release against Harvey's temple, pressing his tongue against Harvey's sweaty skin. 

Harvey holds him like that for an eternity, their heartbeats slowly finding a rhythm again. They're still out of breath and Harvey is still hard inside of Mike when Harvey's lips find Mike's and he kisses Mike like he's never been kissed before. He's sure that Harvey is finishing him off, like you'd lick your fingers clean at the end of savoring a delicious treat, and he wants that. He wants Harvey to taste him, to drink every last drop and to fill Mike anew. Harvey thrusts his tongue into Mike's mouth, claims him, fucks him with his tongue and when Mike sucks Harvey's tongue even deeper into his mouth he can feel Harvey's cock hardening inside of him even more.

Harvey breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Mike's lips, clenching his jaws in a tight lock, and Mike thinks that he can feel Harvey come again.

When he can breathe again, Harvey licks down Mike's Adam's apple and along the hollow of Mike's throat, his tongue hot and his lips red and swollen. He lifts Mike up a little further and tightens the hold of his arms around him. Mike can feel that Harvey is trembling, that his legs are trembling and when Harvey hoists him up even further, he wraps his legs around Harvey's waist and his arms around his torso and lets himself be lifted.

Harvey lifts Mike up from the table and as carefully as possible lowers them both to the floor, slipping from Mike's body with sharp hiss and a following moan. He pulls Mike on top of him and runs his hands over Mike's back and arms over and over again. 

"Hmmm," he hums into Mike's hair and Mike's hand comes to rest on Harvey's upper arm.

"Christ, Harvey," Mike murmurs when he can speak again and his voice is hoarse and raw. "That was—"

"Yeah," Harvey nods. "I—"

"I love you," Mike cuts Harvey short and lifts his head to lock eyes with Harvey. "I love you so much."

Harvey exhales slowly and nods again. He closes his eyes and pulls Mike up for another kiss. They kiss slowly this time, languidly, almost lazily. 

Mike presses his body against Harvey's and reaches down between Harvey's legs to cup his softening, sticky cock with his palm. "I love you," he says again and lowers his head onto Harvey's chest.

"I am sorry," Harvey whispers. "For this, I mean. I am so—"

"Are you kidding me?" Mike lifts his head once more and raises his eyebrows. "I _loved_ it."

"Okay," Harvey nods slowly and runs his hand through Mike's tousled hair. "Okay."

Mike knows that he won't get to see Harvey without his suit of armor very often. And he understands why. But he also knows that he will get to see Harvey like this again one day. And he understands why as well. And that knowledge and that understanding make his heart swell with more love and want than he's ever felt before. Nothing will ever be the same.

Mike smiles and listens to Harvey's heartbeat until he sinks into a deep, boneless sleep.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) and join the fun!!!


End file.
